


Then Do It (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Stiles se distrae mientras habla con Derek, su mente demasiado ocupada preguntándose cómo sería besarle. Por suerte para él, podría estar a punto de averiguarlo.





	Then Do It (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Then Do It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728466) by [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby). 



Stiles sabe que Derek le está hablando. Probablemente ha estado hablando durante los últimos 5 minutos, una vez más le está dando una lección de que necesita ser más cuidadoso y estar a salvo. No es que Stiles no quiera escuchar. Lo hace. Es difícil para él concentrarse cuando Derek está sentado aquí junto a él, tan malditamente atractivo.

Su pelo está empujado hacia atrás de la manera que le gusta a Stiles y se ve tan suave que solo quiere tocarlo. Lo mismo con su rastrojo, que ha mantenido recortado de la misma manera durante semanas. Stiles no sabe cómo lo hace, ni siquiera tiene la paciencia para hacerlo. Pero seguro como el infierno que no le importa. Es un buen aspecto para Derek. Se ve más suave de esta manera.

Stiles apuesta que sus labios son suaves. Se ven como si lo fueran. Probablemente saben a ese té de menta que le gusta beber a Derek. Apuesta que encajarían perfectamente contra los suyos. Stiles frunce el ceño cuando dichos labios se hunden en un puchero notable. Luego hay dedos chasqueando frente a su cara, haciendo que salte.

"Lo siento, ¿qué dijiste? Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en besarte ", dice Stiles, sonriendo a Derek.

Derek parece sorprendido al principio, sus ojos se mueven a través de la cara de Stiles. Luego se encoge de hombros, "Entonces hazlo".

Los ojos de Stiles se abren un poco ante eso, "¿Qué?"

"Si quieres besarme, Stiles. Solo hazlo ", dice Derek.

Stiles entorna los ojos, "¿Estás jugando conmigo? ¿Algo así como que voy a ir por un beso y terminaré con tu puño en mi cara en lugar de tus labios? "

Derek pone los ojos en blanco, "No voy a golpearte. Si quieres..."

Stiles le interrumpe, "Sí, lo tengo. Si quiero besarte, entonces solo tengo que hacerlo. Y quiero hacerlo. Pero ese no es el punto aquí ".

"¿No lo es?"

Stiles sacude la cabeza, acercándose un poco más a Derek, "No. Lo importante es lo que quieres ".

La frente de Derek se arruga en confusión, "¿No es obvio?"

"Pretendes que lo es", dice Stiles. Tiene una sensación, pero necesita escuchar a Derek decirlo. Necesita saber que están en la misma página y que Derek quiere esto. Que esto no es solo él haciendo algo porque siente que tiene que hacerlo.

Las manos de Derek se mueven hacia arriba para ahuecar su mejilla, sus ojos rastreando el movimiento de sus dedos moviéndose contra la piel de Stiles. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de Stiles, están llenos de asombro y esperanza. "Quiero besarte, Stiles".

Stiles sonríe, las palabras salen fácilmente. "Entonces hazlo."

Derek lo hace. Se inclina, sus labios se mueven contra los de Stiles en un beso que es sorprendentemente suave. Siempre imaginó que sus besos con Derek serían apresurados y desordenados, llenos del anhelo y la frustración reprimida. Pero esto es mejor. Es perfecto. Es quién es Derek ahora. Alguien que se permite tener cosas y ser amable con ellas.

"¿Solo querías besarme?" Derek pregunta cuando se retiran, una vulnerabilidad en sus ojos que hace que el corazón de Stiles se contraiga en su pecho.

"No", dice Stiles, levantando una mano para apretar el brazo de Derek, "Quiero mucho más que eso. Quiero tomar tu mano y abrazarte. Quiero ir a citas y hacerte reír. Quiero ser el que te muestre todas las cosas bonitas que mereces. Porque lo haces. Te mereces todas las cosas bonitas, Der."

"Stiles ..."

"Básicamente", dice Stiles, hablando antes de que Derek pueda intentar detenerle. "Quiero ser tu novio. Pareja. Compañero. Como quieras llamarme."

"Mío", dice Derek, colocando un firme beso en sus labios. "Quiero llamarte mío".

Stiles solo puede sonreír, "Entonces hazlo".


End file.
